Daughters of Anarchy
Daughters of Anarchy is a Spanish anime television series produced by Mexopolis. Story The show revolves around the exploits of the Anarchy sisters, Morena and Roxi are babies and they are sent to Muerto City and raise by a human mexican family, The Gonzales. Characters ;Morena :Voiced by: Maggie Vera (Spanish),Candi Milo (English) :Morena is a brown-haired girl whose is naive,cheerful,and pretty as her apdotive father, She does not take her Ghost-hunting duties as seriously as her sister Roxi. ;Roxi :Voiced by: Julieta Rivera (Spanish), Grey DeLisle (English) :Roxi is a black haired goth girl whose is smart,calm and cool,Her abilities are meditating, and reading books. ;Jose :Voiced by:''Jesús Guzman (Spanish), Carlos Alazraqui (English) :The reverend of Muerto City. He is the Anarchy sisters' apdotive father. Jose is a large hispanic man with a black/chocolate cowlick. He is scared of Roxi,because Roxi had demon transfromation. ;A.J :''Voiced by: Sebastián Llapur (Spanish), Jeff Bennett (English) :A self-proclaimed ghost hunter with an interest in science fiction and the supernatural, for which he is nicknamed "Geekboy" by Roxi. A.J tries acting as the voice of reason for the Anarchy sisters, but instead becomes the butt of many jokes in the series as he is constantly knocked around and subject to abuse, particularly by the sisters themselves. Despite this, he is the apdotive brother of Roxi and Morena, who is impassive to his advances. He carries a backpack-like device capable of detecting Ghosts and blowing smokescreen, which occasionally helps the Anarchy sisters in their duties. ;Paco :Voiced by:''Juan Carlos Tinoco (Spanish),Dee Bradley Baker (English) :Morena's pet dog, a green dog-like creature, actually a restrained Bull Ghost, with zippers on his body,Paco is subject to various mortal injuries throughout the course of the series, along with often unprovoked abuse from Morena and Roxi, quickly recovering each time. He can only be immobilized by opening the zippers on his head and releasing his brain, He is only able to say his own name, and is capable of driving the Anarchy sisters' car, a blue Hummer called See you there. ;Sally :''Voiced by: Erica Edwards (Spanish), Tara Strong (English) :The older of the Demon sisters, Taco's minions and the Anarchy sisters' arch rivals, who oversee the creation of Ghosts in Muerto City while acting as the mayor's daughters in public. Sally is a demon with red skin and green hair who is obsessed with rules and conformity in contrast to the Anarchy sisters' more erratic and unruly behavior. She speaks and dresses formally, and is normally well-mannered, but easily loses her temper whenever her plans fall apart. Together with her sister Kiki, Sally comes up with various schemes to kill or otherwise humiliate the Anarchy sisters in front of everybody. ;Kiki :''Voiced by: ''Erika Mireles(Spanish), Alanna Ubach (English) :The younger of the Demon sisters. :Kiki is a red-skinned demon dressed similarly to her sister, but wears glasses and has blue hair worn in a ponytail. Unlike her sister, Kiki only has a single horn, located on her forehead. She shares her sister's formality and obsession with rules, but is calmer and more composed than Sally whenever the Anarchy sisters derail their plans. She is prone to blushing whenever she does get excited, which causes her face to turn a lighter shade of red. She wears two knee socks. Media Anime Main article: List of Daughters of Anarchy episodes Category:Wiki Category:Browse